If You Could See Me Now
by Miss Insane Insanity
Summary: [Repost of a story from my old account] Larissa is a 15 year old witch from South Africa. She comes to Mystic Falls when Klaus calls her, asking for her help with some spells. Upon instruction, she befriends Jeremy and later Bonnie and company, while she and Klaus work together secretly. Will the others find out? And what is Klaus' plan for Larissa? AU season 3. Not what you expect
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Something is going to happen._

_I don't know when, how or even why. All I know is that something is going to happen, and it's not necessarily a good thing, just like it isn't necessarily a bad thing._

_All I know is that it will be life-changing._

I am broken out of my thoughts when the bell rings, signalling the end of our school day. With a sigh I grab my messenger bag and slowly stand up, only to hurry out of the class. The push of bodies against me irritates me to no end, but luckily it only takes me a few minutes until I am outside. I breathe in the fresh air deeply as I wait for my friends to arrive. The sad thing is that I have absolutely no friends in my class, seeing as I am the only one out of my friends to take Afrikaans Home Language, which really sucks sometimes. It means that I never have anyone to talk to, and that I barely get to see my friends during a school week. This is why we always met up for three hours on Thursday afternoons after school, and luckily for me, today is Thursday.

_My name is Larissa Nieuwoudt, and I am fifteen years old. _

I have to admit that I am really excited. It is my best friend, Tayla's, birthday tomorrow, and we are using today to celebrate it. This afternoon it will be just the four of us. Her official party with the hundreds of people attending will be on Saturday night.

I look impatiently at my watch and sigh. I've been waiting for twenty minutes now. Where the heck are they?

I have lived in East London for my whole life. My parents moved here when they were still newlywed; the first of the Nieuwoudts to do so. My family originates from higher coastal towns in the Kwa-Zulu Natal areas. Yet here we are, in the dreaded Eastern Cape.

I have never been to Kwa-Zulu Natal in my life, which is _totally _unfair-

I am suddenly lifted up from the ground and I shriek, struggling in my captor's arms. I jab my elbow into his ribs, causing his arms around me to loosen immediately. My captor lets out a breathless laugh and ruffles my hair, immediately letting me know who it is.

"Gabriel," I complain as he sits me down on the ground again. "What was that for?"

Gabriel chuckles and gently spins me around to face him. His curly black hair is blowing around in the light breeze and his blue eyes twinkle happily as he glances down at me. "You've shrunken, Larissa," he points out with humorous surprise. "Like, _one hand_."

I glare up at him. It is, sadly, true; I am about one hand shorter than him. But it isn't because I shrunk!

"You just grew, Gabby," I point out. I frown and add sourly, "I saw you last week and you weren't this tall. It's so unfair!"

_Apparently everything in my life is unfair._

Gabriel rolls his eyes at me. Suddenly he has a strange look in his eyes as he looks aroun us at the surprisingly empty school grounds.

"Where's everyone?" he questions hesitantly.

I frown as I also see that we are completely alone at our school. Not a single soul is in sight, not even the teacher's cars that are supposed to be parked in their usual spots.

A sudden chill runs through my body and I hug my school blazer to my chest. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck are standing up up, letting me know that someone is watching me... _Watching us._

"This is weird," I whisper, hugging my arms to my body to warm myself. I am feeling more than a little unsettled, but the fact that I have magic to protect me reassures me a bit.

Yes, I am a witch. Magic's been in my father's side of the family for generations, though how _I_ inherited the magic will always remain a mystery. It usually only passes on to the sons of the Nieuwoudts. We haven't yet figured it out.

I am shaken out of my thoughts when the wind suddenly picks up, causing me to stumble forward. I would've fallen over had Gabriel not been there to catch me. "Thanks," I gasp as my hair whipped around me.

Gabriel and I gawk as the previous blue sky quickly fills up with dark, intimidating storm clouds. The wind continues to beat against our bodies and I am seriously getting nervous. What is going on?!

There is a sudden flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder. A moment of silence follows – _the calm before the storm_.

I shoot a freaked out glance at Gabriel. He hugs me to his chest protectively.

Icy rain unexpectedly falls out of the sky and assaults our unsuspecting bodies. I cry out as the ice-cold water hits me, and instantly race for cover. I try opening the school doors, but they are locked tight.

Why are they locked? Minutes ago they were open!

I turn around to ask Gabriel what the hell we are going to do now, but notice he is gone. My heart stops beating for a second, only to speed up again.

"Gabriel?" I yell frantically as I am running away from the school entrance. "Gabriel, where are you?"

I can't find him anywhere. After a few minutes of searching, I collapse down onto the muddy ground. The rain is hiding my tears.

I am all alone in the middle of a uncanny thunderstorm, with my friends nowhere in sight.

Where is Gabriel? The Gabby I know would at no time leave me alone, especially in the middle of a storm without any shelter in sight.

I shout in shock when a figure suddenly appears before me.

The intimidating man walks over to me and crouches down beside my pathetic self. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I immediately warm up. My mind clears and I can once again think (somewhat) normally. As I thank the witch, I realize that I know who the man is, and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Jonas Martin?" I ask the man timidly. "Elijah's witch, right?"

The man quickly shakes his head negatively, frowning at me. "You know Jonas Martin?" he requests sharply.

I bite my lip and look away. _Shit, I am not supposed to know who he is, nor am I supposed to know who Elijah is._

"No," I say, though not convincingly.

The man shoots me a disbelieving look but drops it.

"Are you Larissa Nieuwoudt?" he probes me in his deep voice.

"Who's asking?" I shoot back wittily.

I shiver and curl into a ball. It's freezing!

"Klaus is."

With that one name my whole body freezes up. Klaus is probably the only vampire that I fear, and that is because he is known to be a heartless bastard.

To many supernatural beings, Klaus is just a myth. They don't know whether he truly exists, along with his siblings, his _family_. Over the decades the stories of Klaus and the other Original vampires have gotten so mixed up that no-one knows what is fact and what is fiction. Many also started to deny their existence entirely, though my family isn't that stupid. The Nieuwoudt men have been loyal to Klaus dating back to the original Nieuwoudts, which is a long time.

When I was little, my father always told my brother and me stories about a fearsome vampire that roamed the earth. Tobias, our father, warned us not to take Klaus lightly, and that if he ever sought us out, that we have to be loyal and do what he asks of us. I could never understand why my father told _me_ that, seeing as I wasn't supposed to be a witch.

On my thirteenth birthday I had a visit from Klaus himself, and I had been absolutely terrified…

"Are you Larissa Nieuwoudt?" the man repeats with a hard voice.

I mentally shake my head to clear it. Now is not the time to have flashbacks… Remembering what the man asked me, I nod erratically. "Yes, I am."

The man nods and offer me a hand to help me up. "My name is Jackson Martin, a distant relative of Jonas. I'm one of Klaus's witches."

I accept Jackson's hand and stand up, absently noticing the protective bubble around the two of us keeping the rain and wind away.

"Why are you here, Mr Martin?" I question the dark-haired man, fearing the answer. I just _know_ it has something to do with me, my magic, Klaus, and a ritual.

"Klaus sent me to fetch you," he tells me, confirming my thoughts. "He needs your support in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

I almost ask 'what for', but I bite my lip. I know it is not my place to ask questions. "When," I pause and swallow thickly, "When will I be leaving? What about school, and my parents and friends?"

"You need not worry yourself with the specifics, girl," Jackson snaps, brown eyes suddenly cold. "_I_ intend to take care of it."

I nod unsteadily, trembling. "I'll be leaving soon, though, right?" I just had to ask.

Jackson scowls viciously at me. "Yes, tomorrow late afternoon," he declares curtly.

I hum absently, but still when his words register in my mind.

"COME AGAIN?!" I demand, "I can't leave _tomorrow_!"

The dark-haired man's eyes harden and he snarls sharply, "You are leaving tomorrow and that is final. Klaus waits for no-one."

He hands me a brand new Blackberry and looked me in the eyes. "You will keep this on you at all times, understood?"

"Yes, sir," I murmur, shock still coursing through my system.

"Good. Your father is being informed as we speak. Klaus will handle the costs for your move," Jackson tells me. He glances at his watch. "I'll be leaving now." Almost as a afterthought, he adds, "Your friend is desperately searching for you."

Before I can say anything, Jackson vanishes into thin air. I stare hard at the spot where he stood seconds ago; not even feeling the rain as it once again hits my chilled skin.

I am leaving tomorrow. I am leaving my friends, my family and my home, all to go be a good little servant to the most feared Original vampire on earth.

My whole life is going to change now.

"Larissa?" a voice asks hopefully.

I don't have to turn around to see who it is. Gabriel is soaking wet as he crouched down in front of me. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I had fallen once more.

I cannot look him in the eyes; I just keep staring at that same spot. _Why does Klaus want me? Why now?_

"Larissa, are you alright? Where were you? You just disappeared and I was worried sick!" Gabriel shouts.

I still don't acknowledge his presence. I feel too disoriented to even care that Gabriel has suddenly reappeared from wherever he'd been hiding.

I am just…numb.

"Rissa, are you okay?" he hesitantly inquires, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head no. "Please take me home," I whisper.

Gabriel gently lifts my body and holds me against his chest. He presses a quick, brotherly kiss to my forehead and starts to walk to his car.

The thing I like about Gabriel? He didn't ask uninvited questions.

As we walk, my mind starts to wander. I remember my father sitting me down on my tenth birthday. He had been serious the whole day and didn't treat me like he used to on my birthday. No, he was serious and distant and I'd wanted to know why.

"_Baby," my father said, taking one of my little hands into his. "There will come a day when a strong and dangerous man will come to you asking for your assistance. When that day comes, Larissa, I want you to do what he says without question. If he says jump, you jump. If he says hurt, you hurt, and if he says kill, you kill. Do you understand me?"_

I was so confused and frightened. My dad refused to explain, though, and I had nightmares for months after that, nightmares of a powerful man with glowing eyes demanding that I hurt innocent people.

"You're a witch, Larissa. You're better than everyone else out there. You're stronger than they are, and more dangerous. Never forget that." That was what my father whispered in my ear every night as he tucked me into my bed. Even when I went through times where I denied my heritage, he would whisper those familiar words in my ear. After a while of rejecting what Tobias, my father told me, I started to believe that message he repeated every night. And it was the best choice I'd ever made.

I am a witch. I am stronger than humans, I am stronger than vampires, and I am stronger than werewolves. As my father said, I am above them all.

_But I never understood why my father wanted me to do what some man asked me to do._ I mean, I'm a witch and I believe myself to be above all. Why should I bow down to some vampire?

"_Elijah and Klaus are very important vampires," my father told me that same night, on my tenth birthday. "They are a part of the Original Vampire family, meaning they were the first vampires ever created. And one day, little Rissa, one of the brothers will come to you. Be it Elijah, Klaus or anyone else of the Original family, you _will _be loyal to them. You'll serve them with everything you have until your dying breath. Do you understand me, Larissa?"_

I never thought the day would come where I would actually be sought out by them. I guess I was wrong.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed before we finally arrived at my home. The rain has stopped, but I am freezing. Gabriel knocks on our front door and irritably waits for someone to open it. He looks down at me with concerned eyes and I offer him a tired smile. He returned it just as the front door opens.

"Jesus," the person exclaims. "What happened?"

I roll my eyes and eye my brother still standing in the doorframe. He is my older brother by three years, and we look nothing alike. While I am short with blonde hair, my brother Nico is tall with lean muscles. He has shaggy mahogany colour hair that reaches past his ears and falls into his green eyes. He takes after our late mother, while I take after our father.

"We got caught in the storm," Gabriel quickly utters with a pout. "It's freezing, dolt. Can we come in?"

My brother smiles embarrassedly and moves to the side. "Sorry," he mumbles.

Nico waits downstairs as Gabriel takes me up to my _en suite_ bathroom. He sits me on a chair next to the sink and turns on the tap to fill the tub.

I am freezing and I notice it again only now. I shiver and sluggishly shrug off my blazer and take off my ugly school shoes and socks. By the time I am finally without my school dress on – dressed only in my school top and tights – I am about to die of the cold.

When Gabriel turns around, he regards me through concerned eyes. He looks as if he is having an internal argument with himself. After a few seconds he nods and, with a look of purpose, starts to move towards me.

I raise an eyebrow, but watch him to see what the heck he is up to.

When he reaches me, he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks deep into my eyes. "Do you trust me, Larissa?" he demands seriously, but not unkindly.

I am confused, but I nod anyway. "I trust you with my life," I answer honestly.

"Good," he sighs. Then he slowly starts to unbutton my school top.

Alarmed, I quickly push him away and cover myself up. "What the hell, Gab?" I demand, shocked by his actions. What was that?!

He shakes his head at me, his eyes looking pained. "Trust me, please."

As I look in his eyes, all I can see is pleading and sincerity (and that pain). So I nod tentatively and walk over to him again.

Gabriel flashes me a quick, reassuring smile before helping me out of my top. My stomach turns with nerves as Gabriel undresses me, slowly sliding my stockings off my legs. I stand in front of him dressed in only my undergarments, and I feel extremely awkward, not to mention exposed.

Gabriel's eyes flashes over my exposed skin before he meets my eyes. "Don't be so insecure," he tells me, gently. "You're beautiful."

I feel myself blush and lower my eyes. What is he getting at?

Before I can think any more, Gabriel picks me up and gently lowers me into my unnaturally large tub. I sigh contentedly as the water wraps around my body, instantly warming me. My eyes slip closed and I just let myself relax.

My mind is pleasantly blank as I lay in the warm water, completely tranquil.

I don't want to think about Klaus, or Elijah, or the fact that I am leaving tomorrow.

I just want some peace.

"I'm sorry for undressing you," Gabriel says awkwardly a while later. "It's just, you're like my sister and all, and I didn't think you'd take it the wrong way." There is a weird, forced tone to his voice, though I pay it no mind. It's just Gabriel.

"Thanks for helping me, Gab."

He smiles. "No problem. Mind if I join you? I'll be dressed in boxers, though." At my look, he hastily adds, "And no funny thoughts, I promise."

Ah, what the hell. "Go ahead, Gab."

Gabriel beams at me and slowly climbs into the tub. He shifts around 'til he is sitting directly opposite me.

Gabriel and I have only known each other for roughly a year and a half, but we are already tremendously close. We met in grade eight, on my first day of school, and we instantly clicked. He was in eleventh grade. He was easy going and didn't judge anyone, which is what drew me to him in the first place.

I am in tenth grade now. He's out of school, and he has just turned 19.

We don't say anything to each other, so I take the time to study Gabriel. I have to admit that he is pretty attractive. He is tall and well-built, which I know takes a lot of time in the gym. Gabriel has high cheekbones, perfectly shaped lips, and those amazing blue eyes. He has slightly curly black hair that contrasts with his pale skin, but it looks good on him.

Gabriel flashes me a quick smile when he notices me studying him. I smile back.

After a while I feel warm enough. I climb out, followed by Gabriel who quickly covers me in a towel. He offers me a quick smile and tells me to go to my room and get dressed while he goes to keep my brother company.

I agree and run to my room, feeling the cold air attacking my warm body. I rummage through my closet and grab the first items of clothing I see, which turns out to be black skinny jeans, a _Asking Alexandria_ black t-shirt, and one of Nico's grey hoodies. As soon as I am dressed, I shake my hair out a little bit, styled how I wanted it, and add some mouse to prevent frizzing. My hair has the annoying habit of doing that.

When I am done, I walk out of my room and down the stairs, not pausing to look at the photo frames with my mother's smiling picture in it. I wish my dad would just take them off, but he stubbornly refuses. He loves her too much, even though she is no longer with us. It is a throbbing reminder to the Nieuwoudt family of the person we loved the most, and how we lost her.

I shake my head to clear it. I am about to enter the living room, but when I hear agitated voices, I decide to listen rather than go inside. I tiptoe to the door and lean against it, quieting my breathing down.

"You like her, don't you?" asks a deep voice, sounding resigned. Nico. "You like my little sister."

My heart stills. I BEG YOUR PARDON? Why is my brother asking that?! Gabriel would never, in a million years, like like me!

"No, man, are you crazy?" is Gabriel's quick reply.

Wow, that is kind of insulting… but at the same time I sag with relief. Gabriel doesn't like me in that way! I do a little victory dance in my mind at that.

Only to stop as I hear Nico's next question.

"Then why are you here, Gabriel?"

It is silent for a long moment. "I'm losing her, Nick," he says quietly, "And I need to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about, Gabriel? What's this stuff about losing Larissa?" My brother demands, his voice severely pissed-off. He adds more gently, "Larissa isn't going anywhere, Gabriel, so quit worrying okay?"

With a deep breath I open the door and enter the room. Two sets of eyes fly in my direction; one green and one blue.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Nick," I tell him the excruciating. Seeing a broken-hearted expression starting to form on my brother's face, I move my gaze to Gabriel. "You hear that? I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't get any sleep that night. After my rather dramatic announcement last night, Gabriel stormed out of the house without another word (after a rather hurt look aimed at me, however). It wounds me a lot, but I can understand his reaction to some degree. It doesn't lessen the pain any, though.

To top it off, Nico also refuses to speak with me. It isn't like it _is __my _fault that Klaus suddenly decided he needs _me_, and not Nico, to go to Mystic Falls. I even told Nico how much I don't want to go, but he just ignored me. To tell the truth, I don't think he even took in anything I said.

My dad is sad that I have to leave (apparently), but understands that it is my time to work with the Originals. He sent me to my room to just relax and enjoy my last day at home.

Not that I really wanted to spend the day in bed – I wanted to see my friends one last time.

My dad refuses to let me contact them, though, and I still feel so guilty for missing Tayla's birthday, and her parties. I know for certain that if I were to ever come back to South Africa, Tayla would not forgive me. She holds grudges like I've _never_ seen before.

I don't think I would forgive me, either, to be honest.

A crack of thunder interrupts my thoughts and I sigh. The alarm clock next to me reads 5:09 am, which means that I have officially been awake for 24 hours straight. Knowing that I won't be getting sleep any time soon, I get up and walk out of my room. I trot down the stairs, but this time I stopto look at the photos of my mom.

My mother was pale, like me, and had the most gorgeous mahogany curls that fell just past her shoulders. Her hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, and it softened her features somewhat. Her green eyes looked directly at my father –who was holding the camera taking photos of her – and her full lips were curved into a gentle smile. She wore no makeup, and wore her favourite sun dress Dad had bought her just after Nico was born.

I turn away from the photo and continue down the stairs to the kitchen. I am depressed enough already without adding the fact that I miss my mom, even after all of these years.

I still find it hard to believe the sun rose so early – but it is summer, after all.

I fill our old white kettle with water and stare at it blankly as I wait for it to boil. I don't want to leave home. I know that I always complain about how much I hate my town, but I know that I am going to miss everything so much. The old kettle, the pictures of my mother, my family and my friends… what will I do if Klaus decides to keep me by his side forever?

The kettle is done. I take my cup and put one large teaspoon of coffee and two sugars in. I grab the last cookie in the cookie jar and take a seat at the small wooden kitchen table.

My mind is fuzzy and I am finding it hard to concentrate. Will my friends ever forgive me for leaving them without a word?

I jerk slightly when a large hand rests on my shoulder, but I relax instantly when I feel rough lips pressing a quick kiss against my temple. The woodsy scent and the kiss tell me it is my dad.

"Would you like some coffee?" I ask my dad demurely.

He nods gratefully and takes a seat opposite me. I get up to prepare my dad's coffee. In his cup I put in t_wo teaspoons of coffee, 3 teaspoons brown sugar, and a little bit of milk. _I add the milk first, and then the still-hot kettle water. I hand my dad his cup and sit down again.

"How are you holding up, Larissa?" he asks me before taking a sip of his coffee.

I shrug noncommittally. "I'm OK, just sad to be leaving," I tell him honestly. I really don't want to leave, especially on such bad terms with everyone.

My dad offers me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry this happened to you, sweetheart. I'm still not sure how you got the magical genes," he says with a frown. "At least I know that Klaus will keep you safe."

"Will he though?" I probe immediately. "Keep me safe, I mean."

Tobias frowns at me. "Of course he will, Larissa. You're one of his witches now. As long as you're loyal to him, he will look after you."

I nod, relief coursing through my body. At least I am confident that no-one could hurt me as long as I have Klaus looking after me.

"What do you think he needs _me _for? I mean, I'm fifteen! And I never thought Klaus would be the one to finally choose me," I wonder aloud. "Elijah, maybe, but never Klaus."

"You should never question Niklaus," my father says sharply. "_Never_, Larissa. I've known since your thirteenth birthday that Klaus would be the brother to ask for your help."

My mind flashes back to my thirteenth birthday.

_A really eye-catching yet hazardous man, dressed in a elegant black suit…some talk about witchery, vampires, werewolves…a vampire named Katherine..._

I shake my head to clear it. Now is really not the time to think of the past.

"Yes, Father," I murmur.

I finish my coffee and check the time again. I'm startled to see that it is already six am. A thought suddenly occurs to me, and though I expect Tobias to disagree, I just have to try,

"May I please go to school, Dad? Just one last time?" I beg, tears slowly filling my eyes. "I won't tell them anything, I swear! I just want to see them one final time."

My dad looks unhappy as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't. Jackson's orders. Besides, you need to pack, Larissa."

My heart drops into my stomach and I nod dejectedly. I get up from the table and take the empty cups and put them in the sink.

I slowly walk back to my room and plop down onto my unmade bed. My ringtone starts playing – some 3Oh3 song which means it is Tayla calling. The desire to answer the phone is overwhelming, and it takes every ounce of strength that I have to ignore her call.

She stops calling me after ten minutes. Instead, I receive a text from her.

_To: Larissa__  
__From: Tayla__  
__Message: we waited 2 hrs for u yesterday at the mall. Where were u?! I thought you'd at least come to my private party, but no! U better be at school to explain, or you'll be in BIG trouble._

I switch off my phone without texting her back. What is the use? It isn't like she'll ever see me again.

Nope, one day all I'll be is a distant memory.

The next time I wake up, it is because of the stupid house phone ringing and no one answering it. With a groan I get up and stumble my way downstairs to the kitchen. I grab the phone and sleepily mumble, "Hello?"

"Good day. Is this Miss Nieuwoudt?" a cheery voice asks.

"Yes, this is her," I reply, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Rayne Davis from the East London airport. I'm calling to confirm your flight to Johannesburg this afternoon at 8 PM?"

"Oh, right. Uhm, yeah I'm flying at eight," I reply lamely around a yawn.

"Unfortunately there have been some complications and the flight has been cancelled. However, we were able to move you to another, slightly earlier flight," she says, though she is starting to sound a little nervous.

"Which is when?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Six thirty...tonight. You'll have to be at the airport for check in a half an hour early."

I groan into the phone and rub my temple to ward off the coming headache. Six o'clock is less than three hours away. "Alright, yeah. That's fine, I'll be there. Is that all?" I question wearily.

"Yes, thank you Miss Nieuwoudt. We apologise for the inconvenience," she replies and hangs up.

I quickly run upstairs and switch on my phone to call my dad.

He answers on the third ring. "What is it, Larissa? I'm in a meeting," he says impatiently, though still managing to sound a little concerned.

"Sorry to bother you at work, Dad. I just got a call from the East London airport and there have been some complications and I need to be at the airport at six tonight," I blurt out all in one breath.

There is a muffled curse from my dad before he says, "Alright, I'll make arrangements at work. You go pack as fast as you can and I'll see you in two hours." The line goes dead.

Thanks for the concern Dad, I think sarcastically.

I grab some of the boxes from the spare bedroom where Nico was packing up his stuff – he was packing since he'd decided to get his own apartment even though he is only eighteen and a half.

I head back to my room, all the way struggling with the dozen or so folded boxes in my arms. When I reach my room, I immediately dump them to the carpet floor.

I purse my lips and look around my room. What to take? It isn't like I can take a lot of stuff, but I could still make a plan, right? With a determined nod I set up one of the boxes and start to pack various items from my vanity – like some of my makeup, photos, jewellery, and etcetera. It doesn't take too long and I quickly duct-tape it closed. With a satisfied smile I move on to my clothing and shoes.

It takes about an hour to pack everything – I packed the bare minimum of clothing, knowing that Klaus would probably provide me with more Mystic Falls-appropriate clothes.

After a while I move on to my special Memory Box. It contains a few little trinkets and some jewellery I have received from loved ones. First I carefully pick up the pure silver, heart-shaped locket nestled in the corner. It is something my mother bought me while she was sick – before the cancer had stolen her life. I can still remember the tears in my mother's eyes as she handed me the locket with weak hands. She died a few hours after that, while I slept on obliviously next to her.

I exhale softly, and carefully put the locket in a separate jewellery box for safekeeping – I am definitely taking it with me.

Next I take out the friendship bracelet from Tayla. She bought it when she went overseas for vacation. She has a matching one. I love it to bits.

Lastly I take out the two books I bought Tayla for her sixteenth birthday: The Afrikaans book _Dis Ek, Anna_and its English edition _It's Me, Anna_by Elbie Lotter. It was a heart-breaking book she's wanted to read since forever, though her mother forbade her to. With good reason too, considering the fact that the book is about a sexually abused girl. Anyway, I place a birthday card on top of the two books and leave it on my desk for her to find.

With a last exhale I grab my one box of belongings and drag it downstairs, then go back to fetch my large travelling suitcase filled with all the clothes and decorations for my room I could squeeze in. At the same time my dad arrives and helps me to load my stuff into our Ford Focus.

He tells me to go call my brother, so I nod and run up the stairs. I knock softly on the door, wait a few seconds, and knock again. There is no reply. With a huff I open the door only to find the room empty. Tears gathered unwillingly in my eyes as I look at my brother's empty room.

He isn't even going to say goodbye to me…

Fuck him.

I stalk into his room and grab his favourite Superman hoodie lying on his bed. It is going to be my reminder of Nico. I pull it on over my tank top and go back outside to my dad. He immediately notices the look on my face as I slide wordlessly into the front seat, but he wisely stays quiet. He just starts the car and we are off.

The drive to East London Airport takes about twenty minutes. The ride is filled with some chit-chat, but I don't really know what to say. Is this goodbye? Will I ever see my dad, _my family_, again?

I don't know, and that scares me more than I'd like to admit.

We arrive at the airport at 17:55 and I hurriedly check in for my flight to Johannesburg. My dad has a meeting (at this ungodly time!) and has to go. We share a brief, tight hug and then he is gone, leaving me standing alone in the busy airport.

I sigh and pick my carry-on bag up from the floor. Luckily the airport is rather small and it is nearly impossible to get lost.

I make my way to the WIMPY and order myself some coffee while I waited for my flight. My mind stays pleasantly blank, even as my old Blackberry buzzes with text messages from my friends.

I pay my bill when the time is right and head off to board the small _South African Airways_ airplane. I luckily have a window seat. The seat next to me is occupied by a cute guy probably around the age of eighteen or nineteen. At first I don't say anything, I just knew his name – he introduced himself as Janco. He is tall and has light blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Larissa," I reply. I am silent for a moment before it clicks. "YOU'RE JANCO!" I cry out like a crazy person. "You're Janco Koorsen, right? It's me, Larissa Nieuwoudt! You were my neighbour for a while, and buds with my brother Nico."

His eyes lights up in recognition and he gives me a quick awkward hug. "Not just Nico's friend, I was yours too! It's so nice to see you, Larissa. How have you been? How's the family?" he asks with a brilliant smile.

"Everyone's great! Except that I'll be leaving them now, but hopefully I'll be back soon," I reply. "Nico and I have been really lonely without you," I add quietly.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologizes honestly. "I had to move. You know how my parents were. 'You need to go to University, son, and make us proud,'" he quotes perfectly.

I giggle and shake my head. "That's alright, we understood. You were a 16 year old genius," I tease.

He chuckles. "I just happened to do really good in my academics, is all. That's what happens when you do home-schooling."

"Whatever," I reply, sticking my tongue out.

"And your mother? How is she?" he probes. "I miss her chocolate chip cookies."

My heart clenches and my eyes start to itch. All playfulness leaves me. Her death is still a sore spot for me.

"She…passed away," I murmur and look down.

I assumed he knew…in fact, everyone knows about Doctor Sarah Nieuwoudt's death. She was famous, after all.

His expression softens and he squeezes my hand. "I didn't know, Larissa. I'm sorry."

I offer a watery smile at him and reply, "It's okay, I'm fine."

"You know what fine stands for?" he asks me. When I shake my head, he says, "Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, emotional."

I laugh without any real humour. "Then I guess I'm fine."

After that it is silent. I guess Janco feels bad and wants to give me some alone time, which I appreciate. I put in my ear buds and lose myself in the world of Pink Floyd. I can't really concentrate on the lyrics for long, though. I keep having flashbacks.

_It is my sixth birthday, and it is the worst birthday ever. Since my birthday is in the middle of the holidays, no one can ever make it to my party, not even Tayla who is my best friend._

"_Hi," someone says. It is a boy – he look 9 years old, like Nico._

"_Hello," I sniffle back. "Who are you?"_

"_Nico's friend," he replies. "Are you alright? You look sad."_

"_I'm not okay," I admit forlornly. "It's my sixth birthday and none of my friends are here."_

"_I'm here," he says strongly. "And I promise to be here forever. You're Nico's sister, so you're mine now, too."_

I beam at the memory. He has kept his promise for longer than I would have ever thought he would – seven years.

The next memory pulls me in again. I was ten.

"_Why are you crying, Rissa?" _

"_Go away," I mumble into my hands. "I don't want to talk to you, Janco. Please just leave me alone."_

"_Come on, Larissa. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it," he pleads. _

_I just shake my head. How am I supposed to explain to him that I am being bullied at school? It is too painful – and embarrassing – to admit to anyone, let alone my best guy friend. He'll probably just laugh at me, anyway, __and__ tell Nico. _

"_Please don't cry. I hate to see you so dismayed," he says. He moves to sit next to me on the girls' bathroom floor. _

_Janco can get in serious trouble for even being in here. If I wasn't in this situation right now, I'd be laughing my behind off. But the fact is, I am feeling miserable and my side is throbbing from where Juan and Jennie beat me. They called me a "witch" and it hurt my already fragile ego. _

_I am startled out of my thoughts when Janco puts his arms around me and allows me to cry into his chest. I am really grateful for his friendship. _

_He keeps whispering "You'll be okay," into my ear, and I find myself believing him after a while.  
After about ten minutes I was done crying. _

_"How did you know that something was wrong, and where to find me?" I ask him softly. I really am curious._

"_I always know when something's going on, Rissa. I promised you that I will always be there for you."_

Janco was thirteen at the time, and already he cared so much about me. He was the best guy friend a girl could ask for, and I appreciated that more than I can ever express.

I was so zoned out that the flight passed by relatively quickly, and I soon find myself a little lost at the Johannesburg International Airport. Janco walks with me to the baggage claim, and I am about to say my reluctant goodbyes when he notices my lost, wide-eyed expression.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asks me teasingly.

I smile sheepishly and shake my head. "I'm afraid not."

He offers me a smile and asks, "So, where you headed? Maybe I can help you out, since I know this airport fairly well."

"I'm getting onto an International flight to Virginia," I tell him as we wait for our baggage to come.

"Don't you have school?" Janco asks, shocked. "You're like, fifteen right? I can't believe Tobias would allow you to get out of school."

"Dad's fine with it. He said it's for the new experiences, or whatever," I tell Janco with a shrug and grab my suitcase. I struggle a bit and he quickly helps me. I half-smile in thanks as he grabbed his bag and I got everything else I needed.

As we walk, I tell him, "Well, I'm moving there to live with some of my extended family, including my half-sister. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure of the details. It was a surprise for me and I wasn't allowed any specifics." I am grabbing at straws, now, but who cares who I said I lived with? It isn't like he would see the truth, anyway.

"You have a half-sister? I never knew," he says, stunned.

"Neither did I," I answer glumly.

He nods and leads me to the right check in counter. I raise an eyebrow as he, too, checks in. This is a little suspicious.

"What?" he asks defensively, "I just happen to be visiting some family there, too."

I shrug, no longer concerned. We are told the flight leaves at nine thirty…tomorrow morning. I groan and banged my head against the wall, causing the lady to look at me with alarm.

Janco laughs and drags me off to a Spur restaurant. The place isn't really that full, and we are led into the smoker's section. I glare at Janco who just shrugs and lights a cigarette. I coughed on purpose but Janco just smirks at me.

The waiter arrives to take our orders.

"Uhm, I'll take a…um, I'll take a medium rare New York Sirloin?" It comes out more like a question.

The waiter gives me a strange look. "Medium rare?" he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the food is still practically alive when it's medium rare," Janco chimes in.

I grimace. "Thanks for that charming mental image, Janco, but yes I'm sure," I tell both of them.

The waiter, Kagiso, shrugs and looks at Janco next.

"I'd like a chicken burger, please. Also a Hunters beer for me and a coke for the lady," Janco orders.

The waiter jots the order down and disappears.

"SO, what are we supposed to do until tomorrow?" I ask Janco. It is only nine pm now, so we still have like twelve hours to kill.

"Eh, we'll find something," Janco replies. "Want one?" He offers me a cigarette.

I shake my head and wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Yeah, no thanks," I mumble. "I didn't know you smoked."

He shrugs and takes a drag. "Your loss," he says after exhaling. After a while he puts the foul thing out and his gorgeous brown eyes meets mine. "So, where in Virginia are you headed to, if I may ask?"

I see no harm in telling him. "Mystic Falls, Virginia," I tell him, "And you?"

His eyes go really big. "No shit?" he exclaims, "Me too! This is so weird but awesome at the same time."

I nod with a half-smile. "Yep, quite. Do you know anyone there?"

"Nah," he replies, "Just my ma and aunt Jennie, also my girlfriend's family," he hesitates. "And you, besides your half-sister?"

I shake my head. "Nope, just her," I say with a groan. It's a lie, though. I don't know _anyone_.

"I've got to ask," I start, "What are you doing now? And what about your father?"

"I was working with my father as a _boer_," he says. "But it was only for a little while until I was able to get my visa to leave this place forever. I've gotten a teaching job at Mystic Falls High School."

"That's so cool!" I exclaim. I always wanted to get to know a real farmer's boy, and now is my chance. "Who would've guessed _you_ of all people would work on a farm?" I wonder aloud. It is true – he doesn't look like a farmer or anything. His skin isn't particularly tanned and he isn't extremely muscled. He also hates getting _too_ dirty. Oh well.

Janco burst out laughing. "Yeah, no one can believe I'm working on Dad's farm. But oh well, _ons _A_frikaners is plesierig_," he joked. **(TRANSLATION: We AFRIKANERS ARE PLEASANT.)**

I bob my head in agreement. Afrikaans people are, for the most part, pleasant - just like he said.

The waiter comes just then and handed us our drinks. "Thanks," I say as he walks away.

Janco takes a gulp of his beer and asks, "If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would that be?"

I contemplate quietly for a moment. I honestly don't know. I've always wanted to visit Australia – I have two aunts who live there – but I am not sure if I would be able to stand the heat. Then I want to go to Paris – not the Paris in the Free State here, but overseas. Now that I thought of it, more and more places pops out in my mind and I find it impossible to choose only one place. So I simply answer, "Everywhere. I want to travel the world."

Janco nods, looking thoughtful. Before he can say anything, my Blackberry starts to vibrate. I fish it out of my short pockets and check the caller ID – Dad. I lift a finger at Janco in a "one minute" gesture and answer the phone.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"_Hello Larissa. I just wanted to hear how things are going?"_

"Things are great, thanks Dad. My flight leaves tomorrow at nine thirty, and I have no idea what to do with myself until then," I tell him. "And guess who I met on the plane? JANCO!"

"_That's great, sweetie. Please tell him I said hi." _I quickly relay the message to Janco, who grins and says the same.

"_Just remember to be careful," _Dad warned. _"You should keep checking the Blackberry Jackson gave you – he might let you know something."_

I nod, only to remember he can't see me. "Okay, Dad, I'll do that. He hasn't said anything yet, though. I can't say the same for my friends back home." My voice takes on a bitter tone that my dad immediately picks up on. "They won't stop messaging me."

"_You can't talk to them, Larissa, you know that. I'll have Nico tell them you moved or something," _he says sternly in a don't-argue-with-me tone of voice.

"Nico isn't even talking to me, Dad! Or did you forget? And it's not fair that I have to abandon my friends," I argue. "Just because I'm moving to Mystic Falls, doesn't mean I can't still talk to them! I even missed Tayla's birthday, and she'll never forgive me for it. It's your fault, Dad. You could've at least allowed me to say good bye." My voice is all choked up so I hang up, not wanting to talk to my dad anymore.

My throat is closed up so I take a gulp of my coke.

"Are you okay?"

I jolt – I have forgotten completely about Janco's presence. I nod at him. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for asking," I say as strongly as I could.

His brown eyes peers into mine doubtfully, but finally he nods. "Lovely weather isn't it?" he asks randomly.

For a moment I am confused. We are inside – there is no way we could see how the weather is. Then it clicks and I grin appreciatively at him. "Oh yes, absolutely. Hot with not a cloud in sight," I joke. "A lot of humans, though."

"No problem," he tells me cheerfully.

Our food arrives and we stay silent as we eat. The medium rare sirloin is delicious – just like I said it would be. I even manage to force Janco to eat a piece, and he reluctantly admits that it is nice. I rub my victory in his face…a lot.

When we are done, we pay the bill and leave the restaurant. We walk out of the airport and grab one of the taxis. Janco tells them an address that I obviously do not recognise, and soon we are on our way.

The drive is silent and over soon. We have arrived at a small, cosy-looking house. I raise an eyebrow at Janco as we climb out. He beams at me and motions me to follow him. I do. Most people would think I'm crazy for following some guy I haven't seen in two years, but I am a witch. I can take care of myself. Add that to the fact that I trust him with my life…

I follow Janco to the front door where he knocks twice.

"I'm coming!" a muffled voice calls from inside.

I tap my foot and cross my arms.

"What's this about?" I whisper to Janco. He just smiles.

Soon the door is opened by a tired-looking woman who looks to be in her early thirties. She has a kind face, with short blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Her facial features are similar to Janco's, so I guess they are relatives. She is dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. When she spots Janco, she gives a delighted squeal and throws her arms around him. "_Boetie, _I'm so glad you're here!" she cries excitedly.

Oh, so this is Janco's sister. _Boetie_ means brother in Afrikaans.

Janco laughs and pats his older sister's shoulder. "It's good to see you, Nita," he says warmly.

Her eyes shifts to me and she smiles. "And who's this, brother

"Oh, uhm I'm Larissa," I introduce somewhat awkwardly, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Larissa, this is my sister Nita. Nita, this is Larissa. Remember her? She's Nico's little sister. I told you about her," he says.

She beams in recognition.

"She also happens to be on her way to Mystic Falls, too, and we'll be on the same flight. So I thought we could maybe crash at my darling sister's house?" Janco bats his eyelashes at his sister.

Nita laughs and lightly punches his arm. "Of course you can," she assured. She seems to only then realize we are still outside and quickly ushers us in.

Inside the walls are painted warm colours and I find myself liking it immediately.

She leads us to what I assume is the living room, and motions for us to take seats. The siblings starts chatting away, but I can't get myself to focus on what is being said. I am so tired after my long night and all the emotions I have experienced, that I feel wholly drained.

My eyelids slowly starts to drop, and soon I drift into the world of sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, it is from Nita gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hey," she greets when my eyes open up. "It's eight o'clock; you guys will have to leave soon."

She precedes to hand me a steaming cup of coffee.

I mumbled my appreciation and take the cup. The coffee is delicious and I finish it quickly. Nita also hands me a pair of jeans, which I gratefully accept.

I get up out of bed and pull Nico's hoodie on again. I walk to the ocean blue room's decorated mirror to fix my hair somewhat. My curls are a bit limp so I pull it into a messy bun.

The jeans fit perfectly.

I turn around and thank Nita for letting me stay here the night. "And thanks for not murdering me in my sleep," I joke.

She laughs beautifully and gives me a quick hug. "You know, Janco isn't that bad," she whispers cryptically in my ear before bouncing out of the room.

Frowning, I follow her. What is that supposed to mean?

I follow Nita to her sleek black sports car – since I'm still half asleep I have no idea what it is. Janco is leaning against the car, his hair messy and eyes sleepy. He is dressed in a fresh pair of dark jeans and a blue button-up, which suits him perfectly.

"Morning," I mumble as I climb into the car. He grunts some kind of answer, but I am too tired to interpret it.

On the drive to the airport I check the BlackBerry Jackson gave me, and I'm surprised to see there i one message.

**_FROM: Jackson_**_**  
**_**_TO: Larissa_**_**  
**_**_MESSAGE: At the airport, look for a tall woman. Around 23. She's pale and has blonde hair. Dressed fancy. Has an ivy tattoo curling around her wrist. She's your sister Kerri. She will be in the first coffee shop as soon as you walk out of arrivals._**

I type a quick reply: _Alright, thanks. On my way to Johannesburg airport. See you soon? Larissa._

The drive to the airport is slow thanks to the traffic, but we are still early enough to not miss the check in and boarding. The security has a problem with my tweezers in my carry on, and confiscates it.

Janco is laughing his head off while my cheeks are puffed up with irritation. Like _come on_, it'sa pair of tweezers!

Ugh, whatever.

I unfortunately have to say good bye to Janco, as his seat is at the back of the plane while I am nearer to the front. He promises to sneak a visit later, though, which cheers me up a great deal.

The flight is long, but I find myself unable to sleep. My mind keeps going through scenarios of my friends – Tayla's betrayed expression when I don't show up at her party; my other friends finding out I moved overseas; Henry's smirk when he realizes I'm not in East London anymore…

Usually when I am down, I turn up the music and put in my earphones and I'm able to block everything out. Like usual, it works. However this time I don't feel any better. My mood is dark and cloudy. I even snapped once at the woman sitting next to me – she kept sobbing and after a few hours I told her to "shut the hell up!" She was shocked, but at least she stopped crying. I didn't have it in me to feel bad, even when she started blubbering about how her little niece was dying of cancer and she was on her way to say good bye.

Nope, I am a heartless bastard.

The flight is agonizingly long and when we finally land, I am dead tired and feeling miserable. I am not even cheered by the fact that I have a familiar face in Mystic Falls in the form of Janco. Eventually I'll have to say goodbye to him, too. Klaus won't like me having connections from my home.

After waiting with Janco to get our luggage, I head to the first coffee shop I see. I am too tired to really take in any details, and I almost miss this Kerri character. She is seated at the back of the coffee shop, typing away at her laptop. From the distance I can make out that she is hauntingly beautiful. She is dressed in a fancy work dress and high-heels, with beautiful hoop earrings. Her hair is light blonde and wavy, like Jackson had said, and she has icy blue eyes circled with dark eyeliner. She is pale, and her skin looks really soft.

"Who are you staring at?" Janco asks from behind me.

I turn around and say, "That's my sister, Kerri."

As if she heard her name, Kerri looks up from her laptop and her eyes zeroes in on us. She stands up gracefully and swiftly makes her way to me. She smiles rigidly at Janco and gives me a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Larissa. Mother would have thrown a tantrum about you moving overseas to live with me, were she alive to see it."

My face pales and I nod sluggishly. "Yes, she would've," I reply. "Um, Kerri, this is Janco. Janco, meet my sister Kerri."

Kerri frowns at me, though it is gone as quickly as it came. "You didn't mention bringing any friends from South Africa," she says sharply.

I open my mouth to reply, but Janco beats me to it. "Oh, we've only known each other for a short time. I was friends with Nico, and she is the annoying little sister," he lies effortlessly. Then turning to me, he says, "I'll have to go now, Larissa. It was nice to see you." And with that he's gone. I guess he could sense the tension between me and my "sister". When she looked away he mouths, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'll see you tomorrow_.

With a nod and sigh I turn back to Kerri, whose blue eyes glare at me. "Let's go," she commanded.

Outside of the airport I am unable to really make out details, as it is dark already. The drive to Mystic Falls is unbearably slow and has a silence that almost shrieks. I am so grateful when we stop at the house I guess is ours.

I jump out of the car, grabbed my suitcase and box with some difficulty, and follow inside after Kerri. She leads me upstairs and to my room, leaving soon after. Huffing, I dump my stuff on the floor. I open my bag, get dressed in PJs, and fall onto the surprisingly soft bed.

Sleep claims me immediately.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so I'm done with the fillers. Next chapter will feature the Vampire Diaries characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Mystic Falls

When I awake Sunday morning, my brain feels muddled and I don't recognise where I am. The room I am in is painted in different colours: One wall is apple-green, then the two walls opposite each other are white, and the wall opposite the green one is painted with soft, pastel colours. It was nice and cosy, but I'm still lost. My bed is pushed against one of the white walls, which has an enormous window seat facing the driveway.  
I slowly climb out of bed and grab my old Blackberry, which is on the desk facing the driveway. I dial my dad's number and he answers on the first ring.  
"_Hello, sweetheart. How is Mystic Falls?" _  
I feel like slapping myself. How on earth could I forget? Gosh, I am such an idiot. My breathing slows down to normal and I reply through a yawn, "I don't really know, Dad, I just woke up. I guess I'll go see the sights in a while."  
Dad grunts. _"And who is your… guardian? Have you heard from Klaus or Jackson yet?"_  
"No I haven't," I respond. "A young woman is looking after me. Her name is Kerri. She's cold and doesn't talk much. I think she hates me already for some reason. Um, she is an accountant, I think. Oh, no I haven't heard from them yet, Dad. I'm still waiting."  
"_She seems nice," _Dad states sarcastically. There is an angry voice in the background, hurriedly followed by my dad saying, _"Sorry Hun, I've gotta run. Tayla is demanding to be let into the house."_  
My heart squeezes. "Tell her I miss her, please Dad," I request in a low voice.  
My dad makes an agreeing sound and hangs up.  
I sigh and glance at my phone's screen. I have more messages than I expected, all from my different friends. I read them but don't reply. What is the use, anyway?  
I sleepily walk out of my room and down the stairs. _What is with me always having a room upstairs?_ Eh, I don't know and I am frankly too tired to even think about it.  
I walk to where I guess the kitchen is, only to stop when I see how beautiful it is. It is really modern and everything about it blatantly screamed WEALTH! I feel faint with tense eagerness. Since my father doesn't earn THAT much, I am so used to having straightforward or simple things. My father is a professor at one of the Universities that isn't that popular, and he teaches Philosophy. He also has his own business, but it is still kind of new. So, yeah, we do not even have cable… or watch TV for that matter. So seeing this awfully fancy and tremendously expensive kitchen sort of scares me. _What if I break something?!_  
"You're not going to break anything," an annoyed voice murmurs from behind me.  
I yelp and step back, only to fall over my two left feet and I land on my butt. My hand clutches at my heaving chest as I stare wide-eyed at a casually garbed Kerri. She regards me with her cool sapphire eyes. "You scare easily. Interesting," she observes thoughtfully.  
I feel vaguely insulted, and at the same time my stomach clenches painfully. What if she tells Klaus that I am a wuss or something? Would he send me back to South Africa, with my memories compelled away?  
"You're going to need to develop your rather dismal bravery soon," she says with a curled lip as she steps over my fallen body. She grabs something out of the fridge and pauses in front of my still-fallen body. "I am going out. You should do that, too. Get the hell out of the house, meet new people… socialize and all that. Don't be home before dark. I have the only set of keys," she says with an unconcerned toss of hair. With that she saunters out of the kitchen. I soon hear the front door slam shut.  
I slowly get back up and make my way back upstairs. I enter the bathroom that I assume to be mine (since everything is new and untouched) and stepped into the shower after stripping. The water is nice and hot, relaxing my aching muscles. I keep my mind perfectly blank to ensure that I don't spoil my calm mood.  
After about half an hour, I am satisfied with my level of cleanness. I wrap my towel around me and hurry to my room. I close the blinds, and then open my bag filled with clothes. Now, what to wear? It is really warm so I grab a thin, blue skinny jean, an old, ratty black Nirvana shirt, and black converse. I look into the mirror. I look alright, but the outfit definitely misses something.  
Mind made up, I rummage through my Special Memory/Jewellery Box until I find what I'm looking for. I put on the special bracelet Tayla gave to me, and the silver locket. My outfit is finally complete.  
I grab my old Blackberry, text my dad my new number, and promptly switch it off. I put both of the dreaded phones in my simple handbag though.  
I want to phone Janco and meet up, but with a sinking heart I realise that I'd forgotten to ask for his number. Oh well, I am bound to see him _somewhere_.  
With that thought, I leave the house to see what my new town has to offer.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I am feeling utterly exhausted. Mystic Falls is great and all don't get me wrong, but I can't help but feel out of place. Everyone is dressed so nicely and here I am _in skinnies and a band shirt_. People also endlessly laughed at my odd accent. It isn't my fault I talk differently, jeez. One could swear that they never see "exotic" people. (Some guy called me exotic… don't ask.)  
I am hungry and bored and worn-out when I notice this place called The Mystic Grill, and I immediately head inside. The place is extremely crowded for a Sunday. The Grill is beautiful inside, though.  
I look around, feeling a little lost, when this blonde guy approaches me. "Hey, I'm Michael. Are you new here?"  
I guess he is a waiter. "Is it really that obvious?" I ask him self-consciously, but nod.  
He smiles in answer and leads me to an empty table. "What can I get you?" he asks as soon as I'm sat down.  
I think it over for a minute. "Um," I start, but I'm rudely interrupted by a smooth voice.  
"She'll have a chicken burger with fries, and I'll take a beef burger and a beer please."  
I immediately jump up and attack Janco with a hug. He stumbles back and his arms immediately goes around my waist.  
"I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" I cry out happily.  
"Of course you'd see me again!" He laughs and let go of me. We retake our seats while Michael goes to place our orders. Today Janco is dressed in a neat black suit, leaving me slightly curious.  
"What's with the suit, Janco?" I probe.  
He smiles a sad little half-smile and answers, "Well, today was my ex-girlfriend Nikki Richardson's funeral. When I heard she passed, I felt obligated to come and see her one last time. I loved her so much, Larissa. We broke up two weeks ago about some stupid thing… and we never even got the chance to make up for it again."  
My mouth falls open. I'm speechless. My heart aches for my friend. "I-I don't know what to say," I admit softly. I give his hand a quick squeeze and remove it again quickly, in case he gets arrested for being in a relationship with a minor or something. I don't know what laws are applied here.  
He offers me a grateful smile. Just then Michael arrives and hands Janco his drink. He thanked the waiter and promptly downed it, leaving me shooting a helpless look at Michael. "Some whiskey, please," Janco requests softly.  
Michael glances askance at me, and after I few seconds I nod slowly. "This is your last one," I warn Janco lowly.  
"_Ja, ja_, sure," he mumbles. **(JA JA is like ****Yeah, yeah**** just in Afrikaans).**  
I sigh and twiddle my fingers. I don't know what to say, and I'm really starting to dislike the silence that has settled in as Janco had his second, third, fourth and then fifth beer. After that he had a few other drinks that I didn't bother registering.  
"That's enough, Janco," I plead softly. I don't like people drinking; I've had bad experiences involving drunken people before…experiences I do not want a repeat of.  
The blonde must have heard something in my voice, as exhales sharply and mumbles, "Shit, I'm so sorry Larissa…." his voice trails off.  
I shrug indifferently, trying to get rid of my discomfort. It wouldn't do anything for him.  
Our food arrives and we eat in an uncomfortable silence. When we're done we just sit there, staring at each other.  
"Well this is awkward," a sarcastic voice says from behind me.  
I turn around, feeling wound up, and make contact with light blue eyes. The man looks to be in his early twenties. He's pale and extremely fit for his age. He has dark brown hair that goes to just below his earlobes. I have to admit that he is tremendously good-looking. Add that to the fact that I adore his choice of clothing. Dark jeans, a black button-up shirt, black boots, and a black leather jacket… I absolutely LOVE leather jackets. Unfortunately my witchy senses are tingling, desperately trying to tell me something.  
"And you are?" I snap, annoyed. Something is off about this guy.  
He flashes me a mocking smile. "Damon Salvatore. And you, Blondie?"  
I grit my teeth. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is allowed to degrade me by calling me 'Blondie'. "Larissa Nieuwoudt," I practically growl. I flash a quick look at Janco, whose unfocused gaze is directed somewhere behind this Damon dude. Some help he is! "And that's Janco Koorsen," I add more calmly.  
"You're new. You must be, otherwise I would have recognised you. I don't like new people," Damon declares through narrowed eyes.  
Jeez, this guy has some serious issues. "Um, yeah. Not my problem," I reply disgustedly and stand up.  
Some other cute blonde comes over to collect our dirty dished. He looks up and spots Damon. "Already harassing Mystic Falls' newest residents?" he jokes, though there is a serious undertone to his voice.  
Damon rolls his eyes and the two of them starts bickering. Annoyed, I move to the still-sitting Janco. I tug on his arm. "Come on, Janco. It's time to leave."  
Janco makes no move to get up. He just watches me through glassy eyes. "Can't we stay?" he questions pathetically.  
I shook my head. "No, Janco, we need to get you to your home. Nikki's family must be worrying about you."  
He makes no indication that he's listening to me.  
"Need some help?" a kind voice questions.  
I glance up and meet eyes with a good-looking girl with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. She appears to be seventeen or eighteen years old.  
"Nah, I'm good thanks," I reply as I tug annoyingly on Janco's arm. "_Just get up,_ Janco. You can drink more at home," I tell the stubborn man. When he still makes no move, I mutter a spell in Afrikaans which causes him to suddenly stand up and that clears his head a little. I jerk his arm again.  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" the brunette probes.  
"She's fine, Elena," Damon tells her.  
YES, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE WHO THINKS I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF! THANK YOU.  
"No, she's not fine," Elena argues back. "She's got a drunken brother or friend or whatever he is to look after, and she's so young!"  
"_She_ is standing right here," I interrupt with displeasure. What a stupid girl. "And '_she'_ is fifteen! That's really not that young. _I'm fine, really_." Okay, so maybe I said that with too much venom. But it gets the point across.  
The brunette, Elena I remind myself, shakes her head and watches me with concern.  
It bugs me. I hate it when a person looks at me that way. I don't need their help! I am _a witch_, for goodness sake! I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!  
Haughtiness and frustration is quickly grasping at my head. I am a powerful witch from an ancient line, and Elena is just an imprudent, typical human of no importance.  
I squeeze Janco's arm tighter than before and do a silent spell to sober him up just enough to actually pay attention to me. It takes a few seconds before he shakes his head and mumbles, "You're right. Let's go."  
Finally! I shoot a dirty look at Damon and Elena, and drag Janco to the exit. Before leaving, though, I make sure to speedily pay our relatively high check.  
I stop as soon as we are in the parking lot, though. What now? How the heck am I supposed to get Janco home without a car or without a clue where he is staying at the moment?  
As if in answer to my thoughts, a feminine voice calls out from behind me, "_Oh God, Janco_!" High heels click on the road as the figure runs towards us. It is a nice-looking woman around twenty six, if I have to guess. She has dirty blonde hair that is done up in an elegant bun. Her eyes are a dark green and rimmed in black kohl. She's dressed in a formal black dress and strappy heels. She's also God-sent.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I ask her when she reaches us.  
She lifts her finger in a "one moment" gesture and bends over forwards to catch her breath a bit. After a few seconds she straightens and looks me squarely in the eyes. "I'm his deceased ex-girlfriend's older sister. And you are?"  
I notice with some surprise she has a South African accent. "Oh. I'm one of Janco's friends. We've known each other since I was little," I answer. "Right, Janco?" I nudge him with my shoulder.  
He nods distractedly. "Meg, can you take me home? I'm not feeling so good."  
A concerned expression crosses Meg's face. She smiles uncertainly at me and a move to take Janco's other arm. "Help me lead him to my car? It's the old double cab _bakkie_ over there." She nods towards the furthest point of the parking lot. **[**_**Bakkie **_**is South African slang for pick-up truck, I think.]**  
Slowly but surely we make our way to her black _bakkie_, all the while supporting Janco's stumbling form. When we reach our destination, we carefully help him into the back seat. falls asleep He almost immediately. Meg closes the door gently and turns to look at me.  
"I'm sorry, it's just… Janco is a bit emotionally unstable after the funeral," her voice trails off, and I nod in understanding.  
"I get it. I'm curious though, why was the funeral held on a Sunday of all days?"  
She smiles a sad smile, her eyes far away. "Nikki always said that she wanted her funeral to be on a Sunday. No one knows why, but we suspect that it held some special, personal meaning to her."  
"Oh." I shuffle my feet, my earlier bought of aggravated haughtiness forgotten. "Well… I need to go now. Please take good care of Janco," I request softly.  
She nods determinedly. "He's important to me… practically my brother. I will take the best care of him I possibly can."  
I smile gratefully and hand her my number. "For if he needs me," I explain.  
She nods and gets into the truck. Meg reverses and soon she is gone.  
Now what to do with myself? I turn around only to see those Damon and Elena characters behind me. Elena opens her mouth to say something, but my glare shuts her up immediately. With a sneer I turn around and leave The Grill's parking lot. The place is lame, anyway.  
But the real question is: What am I supposed to do with myself now? It's only four pm, and Kerri expressly said that I'm not to be home before nightfall.  
I exhale and start to stroll aimlessly down the road. It is better than just standing like a loser in the middle of nowhere.  
The walk is long and boring, and my mind is troubled by thoughts of Janco. Why didn't he tell me that he had a girlfriend, or that she's died? Especially after I told him about Mom? But maybe that _is _why he didn't say anything; he didn't want me to feel even worse about myself. But in reality it makes me feel like absolute crap. If I still know Janco as good as I used to, he is bottling almost everything up and that isn't a good thing. He is going to blow soon, and I know from experience that when he does, it's not pretty at all.

_It is 18 January, Janco's 15__th__ birthday. When I arrive at his house, I expect to find his large group of friends, some really attractive girls who will make me feel insecure about myself, some loud music, and decorations… everything you could ever imagine at a 15__th__ birthday party. That, in itself, sounds like a horror story to me. I hate parties, especially the ones Janco and Nico has. My brother and Janco are loud and obnoxious when they are with their friends; different than how they are with me.  
However, when I arrive, what I discover is extensively worse. I would take loud parties over _this_ any day. _

I walk on, trying to push the memory back down into a silver box to keep it away forever. It's never nice to see someone blow up, especially if you are close to said person.  
But, ultimately, you can't keep quiet forever.

_There is blood everywhere. Not the fake blood you'd expect to see on Halloween… no, this is the real deal. The blood is soaked into the ground, into the torn up pieces of decorations everywhere. My heart is struck with horror and a overpowering fear. What the Hell is going on?_  
Tears prick at my eyes as I desperately try to concentrate on anything besides that one, disastrous birthday... about the events that no one knows about, except for Janco and me. Not that Janco knows I know, of course. He would never talk to me again if he knew what I saw.  
_Janco is also covered in blood. He's sitting on a soft spot of grass underneath my favourite tree, the one I always read underneath on hot, sunny days... The tree that was my favourite spot up until this exact moment. Now all it is is a place of horror and death. _Yes, death_. My witchy senses can pick it up. Janco's eyes are blank as he stares at his bloodied and bruised hands, which are shaking slightly. He moans pitifully and grabs at his hair._  
"_What have I done?" he cries into his hands. "Oh, God, what have I done?"_

My vision is so unclear that I don't even see the person up until I crash into them. I am sent sprawling to the ground, crashing my head hard onto the pavement. I groan and clutch my head. Gosh, that hurt like a fucker.  
I am faintly aware of a voice in the background. I concentrate a little harder to make out what is being said.  
"Hello? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Crap, I'm so sorry!"  
I sit up slowly and squint at the person talking. The guy appears to be eighteen. He is quite handsome with a tall, muscular and toned body. His hair is blonde and he has beautiful blue eyes. He reminds me somewhat of those stereotypical football players I always see in the movies (but never in real life.) He looks like the guy I saw earlier at the Grill, the busboy.  
"I'm fine," I mutter, and the guy stops talking abruptly.  
"You're not fine," he says with wide, concerned eyes. "You're bleeding _and crying_!"  
I blush and hurriedly wipe at my eyes to get rid of the traitorous tears. I don't cry a lot, and this is the first time since my mother's death I truly shed a tear. "Okay, so maybe I'm not fine," I admit grudgingly. "But I will be."  
He frowns at me. "Can I at least take you to the hospital?" he offers hopefully.  
I attempt to stand up and show him that no, I don't need to go to the hospital, but a wave of pain hits my skull and I start to fall back down. Luckily the blonde jock grabs me just in time. "Okay, let's go to the hospital," I say faintly.  
I try to protest as the blond picks me up bridal style, but he refuses to listen. "You're hurt," he simply tells me. I know I can't fight against him, so instead I relax into his hold.  
As we are walking to the hospital, I can't help but be grateful to this blonde guy. He's the one who crashed me out of my thoughts, making it possible for me to lock the memory away. I never want to think about it again, nor about the rest that had happened. The ending is worse than everything else combined…  
"We're here," the blonde announces as we enter the hospital. I don't really take notice, and soon I find myself in one of the hospital rooms on a bed.  
I sigh and clutch at my head, my other hand covering my face.  
"Oh, I'm Matt by the way," the blonde introduces after an awkward silence.  
I peek through my fingers and meet his blue eyes. "Larissa," I reply. "Thanks for helping me."  
"Why are you thanking me? I basically brought you to the hospital," he says, puzzled.  
I just shrug, not in the mood to explain. He's helped me more than he would ever know.  
A doctor enters the room. I forget her name the second she introduces herself. I'm more focused on the stupid light she shines into my eyes.  
"You'll be alright," she finally announces. "You just have to take it easy for a few days. All that is left is some stitches to your head wound."  
Luckily the stitches are over quickly, with inconsequential uneasiness.  
"Are you done?" I ask breathlessly. I hate needles and pain and all those nasty things. Not that I could feel pain right this second, but still.  
Thankfully, she nods. I smile appreciatively at her. A text buzzes on my phone and I quickly check it.

_**FROM: Unknown Number  
MESSAGE: Took care of the bill. Keep out of trouble – won't help you next time. Klaus**_

I'm shocked, but I'm luckily able to hide it. I subtly glance around, but can't see the Original anywhere. When the doctor asks about payment, I hesitantly tell her it's already been taken care of. The receptionist at the front desk confirms that.  
Soon we are outside and I shoot a thankful glance at Matt. "Thanks again. It was nice to meet you."  
He smiles at me. "Can I phone or text anyone to come pick you up?" he offers concernedly.  
I shake my head. "I'm living with my sister, and she'll be out all day. I forgot to take my keys… I'll just hang around a little, I guess," I tell him with a shrug. At his look, I add with a hint of defensiveness, "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."  
Matt frowns. "I bet you can, but you're still new here, Larissa. It's not… safe."  
Something in his tone tells me that he's completely serious, so I nod uncertainly. "Good point. Um, what am I supposed to do?"  
He is silent for a moment. "You can come to my house, if you want. I promise I don't bite," he laughs a little, and I guess it is some inside joke with himself. "My friend Jeremy will be there, too, so you don't have to worry."  
I consider Matt through narrow eyes. Can I trust him to not be some psycho? My phone buzzes again, interrupting my thoughts. I lift my finger in a 'one moment' sign and check my phone.

_**FROM: Unknown Number  
MESSAGE: SAY YES. Klaus**_

A shiver runs down my back and I once again check my surroundings for a lurking Original. After a few seconds I give up and agree to go with Matt. The walk to The Grill is quick, and soon we approached his car. "Nice," I grin and climbed in.  
"So, where are you from?" he asks as we drive away from The Grill.  
"South Africa," I reply.  
He laughs. "I couldn't place your accent, so thanks for telling me. For some reason you sounded Australian with a hint of British."  
I grin and shake my head exasperatedly. "I guess you lot don't see a lot of foreigners, then?"  
"It's not that we don't see foreigners," Matt replies. "We just do not see any Africans, or South Africans, for that matter."  
I nod in understanding. "To tell you the truth, I've never been overseas before this," I admit sheepishly.  
"Why _did_ you come, if I may ask?"  
I shoot a look at him, trying to see if he is genuinely curious. He is. "My mother died a few years back," I finally say nonchalantly. "And I couldn't stay with my dad anymore. He's been going backwards. And my brother, Nick… well, let's say he isn't really coping either. He turned into such a jerk, and I couldn't handle seeing him anymore. My half-sister Kerri offered me a place to stay, away from the memories and everything else."  
I am shocked that I'm actually telling the truth. I wanted to lie to him at first, but the truth came pouring out.  
It is true, my dad and Nico hasn't been the same since Mom died.  
"Oh," Matt says quietly. "I'm sorry."  
I smile placatory at him. "It's okay, you know. This is a new start for me, and hopefully I never have to go back home again."  
"But they're your family, Larissa. Shouldn't you go back sometime, even if it's just for a few days? I'm sure your dad and Nick will miss you." There's an undertone of desperation in Matt's voice that I cannot understand.  
I shake my head with a self-depreciating laugh. "My dad will miss me, but hopefully my leaving will wake him up a bit. And Nico," I say bitterly. "My brother and I aren't on speaking terms."  
The rest of the drive to Matt's house is silent. I miss my dad so much, but these days all he ever does is work. He sometimes worked at home from his laptop, but even then I rarely saw him. He didn't have time for us anymore.  
And Nico… well my brother really does love me. I know he does. However, ever since our mother passed away he became more distant. I can still remember the times when I could tell him everything. We were there for each other when Janco left; when mom died… he was always there for me, even when it was 'uncool' to hang out with one's annoying little sister. But then as the weeks went on, he grew distant and cold. I guess I couldn't blame him, though.  
We arrive at Matt's house and climb out. I follow him inside. He looks a little embarrassed about the place, so I say honestly, "I love it. It looks exactly like my old home from when I was younger. It's comfy and homey."  
He smiles gratefully at me and leads me to the kitchen. He hands me a Coke and I accept it with gratitude. The doorbell rings and Matt yells, "It's open, Jer!"  
A guy who appears to be sixteen enters the kitchen. He is really handsome. He is tall and muscular. His hair is short and brown, as were his eyes. He looks at me through cautious eyes. "Hey, I'm Jeremy Gilbert," he introduces himself after a while.  
"I'm Larissa Nieuwoudt," I say quietly, suddenly shy again.  
"I bumped into her earlier today," Matt explains. "She needed to get stitches."  
"Damn, Matt," Jeremy whistles and winces sympathetically.  
I half-smile and take a sip of my drink.  
"So how old are you?" Matt asks as he hands Jeremy a drink.  
"I'm turning sixteen in April," I reply. "And you guys?"  
"Well, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen," Jeremy adds.  
"And I'm eighteen," Matt finishes.  
I nod. "Cool. So I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow, then?"  
My phone rings. Not the Blackberry Jackson gave me, but the older one. I frown. I thought I'd switched it off? Clearly not. Without looking at the screen, I say "Sorry, excuse me," to the guys and answer.  
"Hello, this is Larissa?"  
"_**Where in the name of all that is holy are you?!" **_a voice I know all too well demands.  
I wince. "Tayla…." I start to say, only to be cut off.  
"_**Don't Tayla me! Do you know how worried we all are? And Gabriel won't even talk to me! He just said you weren't ever going to come back! Is that true? Are we ever going to see you again? This is BS, Larissa, and you know that! I am your best friend, you can't just abandon me! This isn't how it works. You're practically my sister, and family do not abandon each other."**_  
I bite my lip as pain choruses through my body. "I had to leave," I tell her quietly. "I couldn't stay there anymore."  
"_**No, you were just selfish. If you wanted to get away from your family, all you had to do was ask me and you could've moved into our house immediately. But no, you just had to run away, and to who knows where? You always run away from your problems, Larissa. You need to grow up and get some fucking balls."**_  
The line goes silent.  
"Okay then," I mutter to myself and put my phone away. My hands are shaking and my head is reeling. I never expected her to actually call me.  
"Are you okay?"  
I flinch. I'd forgotten that I'm not alone. I shoot a sheepish look at Jeremy and Matt. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some friend trouble, is all."  
"I guess they're not happy that you left?" Jeremy probes knowingly. I shake my head with a grimace.  
I get to know Jeremy and Matt a little more over the next few hours. They are fun, nice and, most of all, sincere. However, I could feel that they are hiding something. In this town my witchy senses are tingling permanently, and I know something bigger than Klaus is going on here, and I found that I don't like that thought. My dad _promised_ me that I am safe as long as I am loyal to the most-feared Original. Which I am going to be, even if the loyalty kills me.  
A couple of hours later I receive another text, this time it is Kerri telling me she is home. It's already eight pm, and I feel so bad for imposing on Matt (and Jeremy).  
"Thanks again, Matt," I say for the umpteenth time as I climb out of his car. He insisted on driving me, which I find to be really sweet of him. "I appreciate today a lot."  
He grins. "It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Larissa. Sleep tight."  
I wave and slowly walk to the front door. I don't need to knock, seeing as Kerri has already opened the door for me. "I see you made friends," she observes as we walk to the kitchen.  
I shrug and grab a bottle of cold water from the fridge for myself. "Yeah, I guess," I say nonchalantly.  
"That's good... Listen, I've been given some funds to take care of you. I bought you some new clothes, so you better wear them. Klaus is the one who told me what he'd prefer you wear," Kerri said.  
A little confused, I nod slowly. "Sure. Um, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired."  
Kerri nods, once again her aloof self. "You need to get up extra early tomorrow to get ready. I'll have to drop you off early, ok?"  
I nod and left the kitchen. I go upstairs to my room. I'm exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I am asleep.

* * *

Monday morning arrives way too early, especially with Kerri waking me up at half past four. Back in my hometown, I usually got up at five to be at school by half past seven. But this? This is a bit life-threatening.  
I slowly make my way to the bathroom and get into the shower. The water is freezing cold at first, which wakes me up fully, and then it slowly heats up. The shower is nice, relaxing all of my tense muscles. After cleaning, I climb out, wrapping a towel around my hair, and another around my body. It's extremely cold, so I run as quickly as I can to my bedroom.  
After drying and putting on my underwear, I stand in front of my closet looking at the new clothes Kerri bought me. _Almost everything_ is either black, red, dark purple, or silver. I purse my lips as I attempt to decide what to wear. I'm uncharacteristically nervous, to be honest. Back in East London, every student has a standard uniform that we have to wear. However, here in Mystic Falls, we can wear whatever we want to, which makes me nervous. What if what I decide on looks horrible?  
As if sensing my thoughts, Kerri enters my room still dressed in PJs. She waltzes to my closet and grabs a few items. She then dumps them on my bed and leaves again. Curious, I trudge to my bed to see what she picked out. It's black tights, a dark blue loose-fitting tank top, a dark grey cardigan, black no-heel boots, and some pieces of silver jewellery. It is a silver rhinestone necklace and silver diamond earrings. My eyes are wide. They had to have cost a lot. _Oh well_.  
As I look at the clothes, I wasn't so sure if it would look great. But when I have them on and I am looking at myself in the mirror, I realize that it actually looks fantastic.  
My hair is still wet, so I add the needed amount of hair product to prevent frizzing, and to make the curls fuller. I also put on the bracelet I got from Tayla. No makeup for me, though.  
I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, where Kerri is seated drinking coffee. She looks up when I walk in and nods approvingly. "I was doubtful, but it looks good on you."  
My eyes widen with shock. Kerri, complementing me? Wow. "Thanks, I guess." I walk to the fridge and grab myself a bottle of water, and from the kitchen counter I grab an apple.  
"Is that all you're having?" Kerri questions with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?"  
She just shakes her head and finishes her coffee. I quickly head upstairs and brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror one last time. My skin is pale, as usual. My face is oval shaped, my lips a little bit uneven. Freckles dust my cheeks, so light you have to stand really close to see them. I am average height, not tall like my father or Nico. My facial features looks a lot like my dad's, which makes me miss him even more. My hair is curly, dirty blonde, and reaches just above my elbows. The length irritates me. I'll have to get a haircut soon.  
"Larissa, we're leaving!" Kerri calls from downstairs.  
I hurry downstairs and climb into Kerri's expensive sports car. I'm not good with cars, so I have no idea what it is. When we arrive at school, Kerri turns to look seriously at me.  
"Be normal, Larissa," she advises me seriously. "Blend in and make friends. Don't let the people know you are a witch, since (besides the obvious) there is a counsel here who wouldn't be happy. You can make up any story you like, but just tell me tonight what it is so that I can back it up. Lastly, here is a house key."  
I hum in acceptance and accept the key. "Thanks. I'll see you later." I grab my bag and climb out of the car. I am really early, and there aren't a lot of people at Mystic Falls High School yet. I walk to where I guess the office is. The lady at the front desk looks up and smiles kindly at me.  
"Hey, I'm Larissa Nieuwoudt. Um, I was told to come here first?" I babble awkwardly.  
She nods and rummages through some papers on her desk. Finally she finds what she is looking for and hands the paper to me. "This is your class schedule, dear."  
My subjects are English, History, Physical Education, Maths, Chemical and Physical Science, Biology, Debate, Tourism, and Consumer Studies. Not my ideal subjects, but whatever. The lady hands me another two pieces of paper.  
"This is your school map, and that is a slip I'd like all of your teachers to sign for me. Please hand it in at the end of the day."  
I nod in agreement. "Thank you, ma'am." I wave goodbye and leave the building. My Blackberry vibrates with a text from Jeremy asking me where I am. I tell him and put away my phone again.  
When I spot Jeremy, a large smile lights up my face. I give him a quick hug and we walk together to the cafeteria. "This is a nice school," I told him. "It's quite big, compared to my previous one."  
He nods. "Yeah, I like MFHS a lot. Most people do."  
I feel eyes on me and turn around to see who it is. It's that Elena chick from the Grill yesterday, and next to her are a witch and a blonde. My witchy senses immediately picked up that this blonde girl is a vampire.  
I scowl and Jeremy laughed. "Ignore them," he tells me with a light hand on my arm.  
"Who are they?" I ask.  
"That is Elena, my sister. The blonde is Caroline, and the other one is Bonnie," he points to each person as he names them.  
"Oh, I didn't know Elena is your sister," I mumble, slightly put off and embarrassed at the same time.  
"Jer!" That witch, Bonnie, calls. "Who's this?" she asks with a smile when she reaches us.  
"I'm Larissa Nieuwoudt," I introduce myself with an uncomfortable smile.  
"Bonnie Bennett," she replies and shakes my hand. There is a little zap as our magic connects. She frowns, but I pretend to not know what it caused it. "Weird," I mutter for show, and then shrug.  
"I've got to go to class now. Bye guys," Bonnie says and quickly leaves.  
"Interesting girl," I comment as soon as she is gone. Jeremy laughs and asks what I have first. "History with Alaric Saltzman," I read off of the paper.  
He grins. "You'll love Mr Saltzman. C'mon, I'll walk you."

* * *

Mr Saltzman is great, just like Jeremy said. He's a fun teacher, and makes the work interesting. He also didn't embarrass me in front of the class, for which I am eternally grateful. When the bell rings, he asks me to stay behind.  
"What's up, Mr Saltzman?" I ask when I reach his desk.  
"I just wanted to see how you were holding up," he replies. "Is Mystic Falls alright?"  
I shrug. "It's different than what I'm used to," I admit. "But I'll get used to it, I'm sure."  
He nods and after chatting a few more seconds, sends me on my way.  
The rest of the day passes by in a breeze. Unlike in the first period, people stared at me and whispered about me. They laughed at my accent and my mix up with some of the words. They asked a lot of questions, leaving me feeling shy, awkward, and uncomfortable. In Physics I was totally lost. Here in Mystic Falls they are far more advanced than what we were back in South Africa.  
When the final bell rang I am so grateful, and am probably the first one to get out of there.  
Jeremy spots me outside and invites me to go to the Grill with him, Matt, and some others. Thinking about Kerri's advice, I agree. I get a ride with Elena, who doesn't look to be too cheerful about it. Soon we are at the Grill though and I am able to relax. At least until I get another text.

_**Tell them you're going for some fresh air. We need to talk. Klaus**_

My eyes widen. This is it. I'm about to see Klaus for the first time since my thirteenth birthday. Today will determine what is going to happen. It is now or never.  
I take a deep breath and hastily excuse myself. Matt and Jeremy are confused, but thankfully allow me to go without any fuss. I go outside and wait impatiently. I tap my foot and bite my lip, both nervous habits that I have.  
"Larissa," a deep voice says from behind me. Klaus. "You have grown so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: Remember the memory in Chapter Two? The one with Larissa crying? This has to do with that. Remember, Larissa was crying about "Juan and Jennie" calling her a witch. Here's an extract of it:  
**_  
__But the fact is, I am feeling miserable and my side is throbbing from where Juan and Jennie beat me. They called me a "witch" and it hurt my already fragile ego._

Chapter Four – Klaus

The first time I met an Original, I was barely been eleven years old. It was my birthday, and I had just gotten my heart broken by some jerk. Since my mood was so dark and bleak, Dad decided that it was for the best that my party was cancelled. "I have someone else who is eager to meet you," Dad told me instead.

That someone turned out to be Elijah. I can still remember how he interrupted my crying.

"_What's the matter, sweetheart?" a cool, yet gentle voice asks._

_I sniffle and wiped at my eyes. As soon as my vision is cleared of most of the tears, I study the man who spoke. He looks vaguely familiar, however I am almost 100% sure I've never seen him before. He has straight brown hair and kind brown eyes that contrasts with his pearly white skin. He is attractive, which makes me feel shy. The mystery man is dressed a neat black suit, which I think fits him quite nicely. It is almost like he was born to wear suits._

"_It's nothing," I murmur, still trying to get rid of my tears. I hate crying, especially in front of people I don't know._

_He frowns. "I can see that it is not 'nothing', dear Larissa. Now please tell me what the matter is," he commands, not unkindly. His mesmerising blue eyes bore into mine._

_As if I am being compelled, I tell him: "My heart was broken by the guy I trusted the most."_

"_What is his name? And what did he do to you?" _

_I try to not say anything, but the words just come pouring out. "His name is Juan. I trusted him so of course he knew everything about me. He told my mom's Church that I am a witch. They hate me now and think I'm an abomination."_

_A fire enters his warm brown eyes. "What are they planning on doing?" he asks, his voice dangerously low._

_I shake my head and hide my face between my hands. "They can't do much, but they called me out last Sunday, calling me the spawn of Satan in front of the whole community."_

"_What did your friends have to say about this?" he growls._

_I recoil at his question, but his tone too. "Some hate me, and some support me. My best friend is still with me, luckily," I answer shakily._

"_The guy that did this to you is not worth it, Larissa. If he cannot accept who you are, then he wasn't meant for you to begin with. Do you agree?"_

_I nod at the brunette, feeling a little better already._

_He smiles at me and pats my leg. "Good. I shall take care of your little problem. I will see you soon, Larissa." And then he is gone._

My dad came into my room a while after the mysterious man left and told me who it was. I was shocked, to say the least. Why did he even visit me? My dad, unfortunately, didn't say anything to me except, _"Just wait, Larissa. Be patient."_

The day after the Original came to visit me, I realized no one remembered the fact that I was a witch. I didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. I went with relief.

After that, Elijah's visited me three times: Once when my family and I were on vacation in Seychelles, the other time at school under the façade of an outside councillor, and the last time was the night after my thirteenth birthday. He even bought me a present – a beautiful bracelet that you can see is really old _and pure gold_. That was a while back – about two years. I always suspected that Elijah would be the one to call for my help. I was so wrong.

While Elijah is kind towards my family and me, Klaus is the one who scares me the most. He visited me for the first time on my actual birthday, and he scared the crap out of me. He was strangely nice to me, though, as if he wanted me to like him. After that he, also, visited me a few times_. "To get to know you better,"_ he explained.

And now, two years later, here he is, standing before me with that smug smile.

"Larissa," Klaus greets. His voice is surprisingly warm. "You have grown so much, love."

Actually hearing him say my name makes my nerves calm down somewhat. Suddenly I am unable understand why I was nervous in the first place. This is Klaus – the Original vampire I've gotten to (somewhat) know. To me he has been kind, yet firm; he understands my troubles, _and_ he is a good listener (as far as I can remember, anyway). Other times he truly scared me, but then again, that is natural. Furthermore, there are the opinions of the rest of the supernatural population – they call him a 'cold-blooded monster'. I don't know who to believe anymore, so I decide to give it some time before I make my mind up.

"Of course I did, Klaus. I'm fifteen now," I say lamely.

He smirks and nods. "I can see that," he says suggestively, his eyes looking me up and down.

I frown at him, not liking the way he is looking at me. He seems to get the hint. "I apologize," he states. "It's just that I haven't seen you in ages, and my memory hasn't done you justice. You've changed remarkably."

I shrug. "Not really."

"You _did_ change a lot," he repeats a little more firmly. "You've grown from an adolescent into a woman."

I raise an amused eyebrow to hide my awkwardness. "Why am I in Mystic Falls, Klaus?" I ask to distract him. I really do want to know, though.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he answers cryptically. "I cannot divulge too much information to you right now, we have an audience." He nods to something behind me.

I turn around and see Matt staring at me with wide eyes. His eyes snap between Klaus and me, before he turns and storms back into the Grill. An alarm immediately goes off in my head. "What's wrong with him?" I demand Klaus. "What did you do to them, Klaus? How do they know who you are?"

Klaus just looks at me with those amazing cerulean eyes of his. "Tell them that I am an old family friend. Remember: You don't know that I am an Original, or that I am a Hybrid. You tell them nothing except that you know me through your now-deceased mother. Do you understand?"

I am feeling lost and confused, but I can't ask Klaus anything before he calmly walks away. Feeling a tiny bit apprehensive, I walk back into the Grill. I want to leave so badly, but I know I have to keep up my pretence. So I put on a sad, tired mask and walk over to Jeremy. I ignore the stares from Damon, vampire Blondie, the witch, Elena, and Matt.

Jeremy shoots me a distrustful look as I take a seat opposite him. Matt has obviously already told him that I was talking with Klaus.

"What?" I demand, pretending to be offended. "What did I do _now_?"

"How do you know Klaus?" he asks in a hard voice.

I allow my mouth to fall open in shock. "How do you know Klaus?"

"I asked you first," he shoots back. Jeremy's eyes bores into mine.

_Gah, childish much? Whatever. _"He was a friend of my mother back when they worked together at the Journalism Academy of South Africa, but he moved away. He just saw me now and asked me how my mother is. He didn't know she'd passed away," I mumble, quickly improvising. Here I am once more with my half-truths. I don't have to fake the sadness, though. I miss my mom so much…

Jeremy's eyes instantly soften. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about your mom…" his voice trails off uncertainly.

I just shrug indifferently. Damon approaches us and slides in next to me.

"I don't trust you," he announces bluntly.

I give him a weird look. "And that's supposed to bother me, why exactly?"

"Lay off her, Damon," Jeremy jumps in to defend me.

"You can't seriously believe her sob story?! I bet you her mother isn't even dead, and that she and Klaus are working together!" Damon growls, his eyes boring into mine.

Slowly, without my will, my eyes start to fill up with tears. The lack of control I have over my emotions these days is really starting to bother me. I promise myself to get it under control later. I stand up from the table and glare at Damon through blurry eyes. "My mother's dead, you insensitive asshole!" I hiss at the man and quickly leave the table. I have to get out of the Grill, away from the prying eyes and stares. How dare Damon imply that I am lying about the death of my own mother? I mean, who does that?!

On my way out I bump hard into Matt, making him drop the dishes he was carrying. "Sorry," I mutter and continue on my mission of leaving the Grill. Outside, I breathe in deeply, letting all of my stress, sadness and frustration out.

My phone buzzes with a text that reads: **Go home. I'll be there. Klaus.**

I sigh and text Kerri, asking her to come pick me up. She quickly replied: **You can walk. It's not that far.**

A few seconds later, she adds:**Sorry. Stuck at work.**

I purse my lips and quickly let Klaus know that I am going to take a while. No sooner have I pressed SEND, a dark black BMW rolls to a stop next to me. The tinted window rolls down and I am met with Klaus's profile. He nods at me to get in, which I do without hesitation. As soon as my door closes, Klaus steps hard on the gas and we speed away from the Grill. Klaus shoots me a look and frowns when he notices my tears. "What happened?" he asks with genuine worry.

I just shake my head and gaze out of the window as we sped away. While we are driving, Klaus starts to tell me what has been going on. He confirms my theories on the blonde vampire Caroline, the witch Bonnie, and the doppelganger, Elena. What shocks me however is the fact that Damon is a vampire. For some reason my magic hasn't picked it up.

"When's the last time you've practiced magic?" Klaus asks with a strange look in his eyes.

"Excluding yesterday for a simple Sober Up spell, a few months," I admit ashamedly.

"That's probably why you couldn't pick it up. When you start to lose touch with your magic, your senses begins to dull," he explains patiently. After a moment, he enquiries, "Why have you gone so long without practicing?"

"My mother passed, remember," I remind him.

"She passed away two years ago," Klaus replies, mystified. "I visited you the day after, had I not?"

I nod. "Yes, you did. But I've started to get nightmares about her. She keeps appearing in my dreams, and I wasn't sure if it was the spirits trying to tell me something, or if it was just my mind playing games. I guess I just got so scared and unsettled by it that I thought if I stopped practicing, it'd go away. It did."

"Did you figure out what it meant? The dreams, I mean."

I shake my head. "Unfortunately not," I respond.

"It's a shame," Klaus answers thoughtfully.

Just then I realize we've actually been in the car for a LENGTHY time, and we aren't in Mystic Falls anymore. "Klaus, where are we going?" I mutter lowly.

He just shoots me a reproachful look. "It doesn't matter. You will be back in time for school, do not worry."

That isn't really reassuring, but I am here to work for Klaus, after all. So instead of complaining, I shut my mouth and take out my old Blackberry. I text Gabriel: **Are you still mad at me? I miss you. I can't believe you never say goodbye.**

After a few minutes with no reply, I sigh and put the offending object away. I miss my friends from South Africa, especially Tayla and Gabriel. Everyone still refuses to talk to me, though.

A few hours have passed in relative silence, and we finally stop at some woods in the mountains. Like usual, I haven't been observing where we were going. I climb out and follow Klaus into the woods. He gets impatient with my slow, human speed and grabs my arm. With a blur we reach his destination. Another vampire stands waiting, and when he sees me he lifts an eyebrow. He appearance is similar to Damon's, so I guess this is the well-known Stefan Salvatore. "Why is she here?" he probes Klaus.

"You don't need to know," Klaus answers bluntly. "Larissa, this is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, meet Larissa Nieuwoudt."

I nod hesitantly at the brunette. There is something off about him, but I can't place my finger on what it is.

"What happened while I was gone?" Klaus asks Stefan as we walk deeper into the woods.

I tread carefully, mindful of the loose branches all over the place. I'm not exactly known to be a graceful teenager.

"I'm still waiting for them to wake up," Stefan replies quietly. He looks reluctant to talk in front of me, which I can somewhat understand. _Somewhat. _Klaus turns his head and gives me a long, considering glance before turning back to Stefan. "Why have they not awoken yet?"

Getting the point of Klaus's look, I tune them out and instead focus on the sounds of nature around me. Up ahead there are birds chirping; I can spy a little nest just ahead of where I am standing. I smile and look to my left. There is a beautiful plant (one I cannot identify), but it is nearly dead. Feeling sad for it (and a strong need to do some minor magic), I kneel down and place my hands onto its stems gently.

_**"**__Word gesond, kry lewe,"_****I chanted in Afrikaans. **[Get healed, get life].** I repeat it a few times and watch with amazement as the plant comes back to life right before my eyes. I stand up and dust my hands on my tights. I observe the plant with a satisfied smirk and turn around to see if either vampire noticed. My eyes widen when I notice Klaus and Stefan has disappeared, and I feel like hitting myself. _Stupid_, I chide, and hurry into the direction I suspect they've gone.

A few minutes has gone by when I hear a commotion up ahead. I slow down my walk and hide behind one of the trees. I peek around the edge and see Stefan talking to Elena, Damon and… Mr Saltzman?! My eyes widen as something of what Klaus has told me repeated in my mind.

"_In the end, I killed the vampire, the werewolf and the Doppelganger," Klaus ends his speech. "This made my turning into a Hybrid successful."_

"_And the Doppelganger was Elena Gilbert?" I asked._

At that moment in time it hadn't registered in my mind. So, let me get this straight. Klaus believes the Doppelganger to be dead, but there the little bug is, talking to Stefan? Klaus's _right-hand_? This isn't making any sense.

After a few more seconds, Stefan blurs away from them and the trio leaves. I turn around and head in the direction Stefan has gone. The woods are eerily quiet and I shift uncomfortably as I walk. I have the vague feeling of being watched. A twig snaps behind me. I don't have time to react before I am grabbed and pinned to the ground. I open my mouth to scream, but I am cut off by a large hand being put over my mouth.

It is Stefan. "Calm down," he hisses at me, eyes intense.

I stop struggling and breathing all together, lying as still as possible. My chest heaves as I continue to look into Stefan's emerald eyes, waiting for him to let me go. A few seconds goes by and he finally let me go. He extends a hand and helps me up.

"What the hell, dude?" I demand, brushing the dirt off of my ass. "Why did you tackle me?!"

Stefan just glares at me. "They almost saw you."

"So _what?_ That brunette girl is supposed to be dead!" I yell at him, waving my fists angrily.

Stefan winces and quickly glances around, almost as if he expects Klaus to appear and kill him at any moment. "You don't understand," he growls tightly. "Just leave it, alright? You don't know anything."

I shake my head angrily and snap, "I'm not going to lie to Klaus."

"Do you want me to compel you?" the vampire asks threateningly, taking a step towards me.

My eyes widen and I quickly shake my head. "Fine, I won't tell him. But I deserve an explanation, and if it isn't a good one I will be telling him," I threaten.

Stefan nods stiffly, just as Klaus arrives. The Original vampire's expression is positively murderous, and his clothes are bloody. He snarls something to Stefan lowly so I won't be able to hear, and then disappears off into the trees.

I shiver; it is starting to get dark. A cold wind starts to move howlingly through the woods, lifting my hair all over the place. I grimace and quickly collectsas much of my curls as I can in one hand.

"Where's Klaus?" I ask over the wind.

Stefan doesn't reply. He approaches me slowly, grabs my arm, and blurs us away from the little clearing. Within seconds we have reached a tiny cabin. From outside it looks insignificant and isolated; the grass is growing wildly, some of the windows are cracked or broken, and a heavy stench of decay hangs in the air. I wrinkle my nose and lightly punch Stefan. "What are we doing here?" I whisper, goose bumps rising on my skin. "This place is freaking me out."

Stefan doesn't answer me. Instead he walks to the front door and knocks demandingly. "Open the door!" he calls.

I wait with bated breath as the door is pulled open harshly by a young man. He is wearing skinny jeans, a V-neck, and an old, frayed leather jacket. Between his fingers is an almost finished cigarette. He looks to be in his early twenties. "What?" he demands rudely. His reddish brown eyes flick from Stefan to me, and then back to Stefan.

Stefan's eyes widens and he stares intensely into the man's eyes. "My friend here needs a ride home. You will take her."

The man repeats Stefan's words dazedly.

"What are you doing?" I ask sharply. "You're not sending me back to Mystic Falls with this random stranger, Goddamnit Stefan!"

Stefan turns around to shoot me a smirk. "Enjoy your ride, Larissa," he says. I barely blink and the vampire s gone. I stare at the spot where he stood, my mind blank. How the hell can he leave a fifteen year old girl alone with some creep?

"Come on, doll, we need to go," the man's rough voice says.

I shake my head frantically. "No way, dude. I'm not going anywhere with you." I move to grab my cell phone only to remember it is in my school bag…which is in Klaus' BMW. CRAP!

I growl and stalk to the guy. I follow him as he walks around the cabin and we reach his car. I am reluctantly impressed by the sweet ride; it is a classic red car, whose make I can't make out. As we walk closer, I saw the sign says MG, not that I know what it means.

I climb into the car and, without asking, turn the heat full blast. "Please hurry," I request quietly. "I just want to go home."

He nods and reverses out of his garage. Within moments we are on our way.

"I'm Cole," he introduces after a while.

"Larissa. I'm not in the mood for talking. I'll be sleeping. Just wake me up when we're in Mystic Falls, alright?"

He hums affirmatively.

I sigh and close my eyes. Hopefully we'll be in Mystic Falls soon.

**~IYCSMN~IYCSMN~IYCSMN~**

I am shaken awake a few hours later.

"We're in Mystic Falls, doll. Where do you live?" Cole asks.

I rub sleep from my eyes and mumble the address. He nods and follows my directions. Within a few minutes we reach Kerri's address.

"Thanks," I say as I climb out of the car. I stretch my stiff limbs and offer Cole a half-smile. "What's the time?"

"Half past four am," he replies with a frown. "I need to go, nice meeting you." Without another word he drives away.

I sigh and slowly walk to the front door. I don't have a key yet and I know Kerri will be pissed at me for waking her up, but I don't have a choice. I press the doorbell and wait nervously for the blonde to let me into the house. I tap my foot and ring the bell again.

A very tired and ruffled-looking Kerri opens the door. "What the fuck, Larissa? Where were you?!" she yells as soon as she sees me.

"Klaus had me, I'm sorry," I say quietly, my eyes lowered to the ground.

Cursing, Kerri steps aside to let me in. I mumble an apology and race up the stairs to my room. I will have to get up soon to get ready for school, but I decide to get a few minutes' sleep just to help. My nap in the car hasn't helped at all; I continually woke up thanks to Cole's reckless driving, and from the nightmares that plagued me. In total I've probably gotten three hours' sleep from a six hour drive (Cole isn't the fastest driver, and stopped everywhere). The little sleep I've gotten only makes me more tired than before.

It feels like I've just closed my eyes when I am being woken up by Kerri. She refuses to say a word to me; she only drags me to the bathroom for a shower. The water is scalding hot, but I have no energy to adjust the temperature. I robotically wash myself, and after a while I slowly climb out.

I walk to my bedroom and take a seat on my bed. I once again check Mystic Falls' temperature, and see that today is going to be cold, too. I sigh and quickly dry myself off. I get dressed in my undergarments and then try to decide what to wear. In the end I shrug and grab a red tank top, skinny jeans, and a grey Black Veil Brides hoodie. I also grab a pair of converse. After getting dressed I walk back to the bathroom. I apply some product to my frizzing hair and on a whim decide to blow dry it. I never do this, seeing as it always makes my hair worse. But I decide _the heck_. After about twenty minutes I am done. If I had more energy, I'd have been crying with frustration at the halo of blonde hair surrounding my head. With a tired sigh I add more products and gather my hair into a messy braid with some loose strands.

I look at myself in the mirror. My skin is paler than normal. Underneath my blue eyes I have dark circles from the little sleep I've gotten. I sigh and try to add some makeup to give me some colour. It helps, but barely.

"LET'S GO, LARISSA!" Kerri's voice yells from downstairs.

I grab my iPod from my room and jog downstairs to meet Kerri at her car. "Where's your bag?" she asks me.

"It's in Klaus's car," I mumble as I climb into the car.

"Why is it there?" she asks as we drove.

"I forgot it there."

"How could you forget it? I mean he _did_ drop you off."

I decide not to tell her that I was sent home with a random stranger.

The rest of the drive passes in silence and soon we are at my school. I silently get out. Kerri speeds away without a goodbye, but I don't let it bother me too much.

Once again I am really early. I look around to see if I can spot anyone I know, but don't see anyone. I purse my lips and decide to sit on my own underneath a tree. I don't really care that the ground is slightly wet; I will not die or anything.

I grab my iPod and put the earphones in my ears. I decide to listen to some local South African music. Hearing the numerous songs makes me miss my friends so much.

I idly wonder what Gabriel is doing? Is he missing me, or has he completely forgotten my existence?

And Tayla? Would she always stay mad at me, or would she eventually forgive me? What about Alicia, Megan and Kiselle? Would they accept me back with open arms if I were to go back to South Africa, or would I be thrown out?

"You seem to be thinking deeply," a voice muses, breaking through my thoughts and music.

I quickly take out my earphones and glance at the person next to me. It is Jeremy. I shrug and nod my head. "I guess."

There is an awkward silence. "Are you okay after yesterday?" he asks concernedly.

I smile and say, "Yeah. Damon's an ass, though."

At this Jeremy chuckles. "Yes, he is," he agrees. After a few seconds, he asks, "Larissa, where's your school bag?"

Crap, how am I supposed to explain this?!

Then, as if in answer to my thoughts, some random chick approaches us. She looks friendly enough, dressed in skinny jeans and a nice top. In her hands she is carrying my school bag.

"Hey, Larissa! You forgot your bag at my house yesterday," she says and drops it by my feet. She smiles brightly at me, waves, and leaves again.

"Well, that was random," I mutter under my breath, hoping Jeremy doesn't hear.

He doesn't. He shoots me an impressed look and says, "I didn't know you were friends with Cailey."

Oh, so the girl's name is Cailey. She was probably compelled to bring my bag to me. "Yeah, I guess we're friends," I reply tentatively. I drum my fingers on my lap, not sure of what to say.

"Um, what do you have first period?" Jeremy asks finally.

I shoot him a look, but answer, "Maths. You?"

"History," he replies with a grin.

"That's unfair!" I exclaim. "Mr Saltzman is the best!" As I say it, I can't help but be reminded of the fact that he, Damon and Elena were at the mountains yesterday, speaking with Stefan.

"Are you sure you're alright? No offence, but you look like the living dead," Jeremy remarks.

I smile unconvincingly. "Yes, Jeremy. I'm fine," I say, lying through my teeth.

I can already feel the fatigue seeping through my bones, and I just _know_ it is going to be a long, endless day.


End file.
